Dark Experiments
by Zidus
Summary: solaris isnt gone, the destruction of the zohar modifier with solaris' help has had strange effects. mild swearing so far, please r
1. Default Chapter

Yea yea, you know the drill I don't own this yada yada yada…  
  
Note: the names you see in here (with the obvious exception of the Xenogears characters) have no relevance to any other fic, game etc. all similar names are either coincidental or fit the character well thank you.  
  
  
  
It was dark…all that could be seen were a few tubes with small humanoid things inside them. The tubes were emitting the only light in the room which he guessed was huge considering how far away the furthest green light from a tube he could see was.  
  
His head jerked up as he heard footsteps coming from somewhere off in the distance. He tried to focus his eyes into the darkness but with no such luck. Trying to move his arms and legs didn't work very well either, he looked to see if he was shackled but he wasn't, it was as if his skin was made of lead.  
  
Gradually the footsteps came closer until he could make out a slim figure in the darkness, from what he could tell his hair was pulled back into a pony tail, or tied back in another sort of fashion. "Who are you? Whose there?"  
  
"ahh…I see you are awake, I apologize about any 'less than pleasant' feelings you are experiencing, it is all part of the procedure." He said in a calm, soothing tone that made the boy mellow out a little.  
  
"what? What procedure? Who are you? Why cant I move?" then he thought for a moment, "who am I?" the man let out a slight chuckle.  
  
"My, my, you seem to be getting a hold of yourself quickly. Technically you do not have a name yet, but soon you will be given one. But all in good time my boy. First we should clean you up." He said as he put his hand on the boy's head, noticing his extremely greasy hair he quickly removed it. "No one as dirty as you currently are needs a name. I'll be back shortly to see if you can move, don't go anywhere, you are constantly being watched." Then the man started walking away, the boy noticed that the man's hair was very long, and tied into a pony tail that went down to, or below his waist, the boy couldn't tell because of the lab coat.  
  
"Wait! Who are you!? Where is this?! What are those…things?!" he said trying to motion to the tubes.  
  
The man stopped and half turned back towards the boy. "I suppose it would be safe to answer your first question, my name is Kim, do not worry, no harm will be brought to you." Then he turned to face the way he was and continued walking.  
  
"Hey! Dammit! Come back here! Answer me!" he managed to get out with suprising volume considering he just awoke.  
  
  
  
Sorry if that was kind of short, but it was a good start right? Please review and give 'positive' feedback to help me with the next chapter. 


	2. meet the general

Same drill as last time, I don't own this stuff yada yada yada.  
  
Kim walked out of the room, or lab, whatever, where a woman, about 5'5", with black hair, brown eyes which were behind thick glasses; also wearing a lab coat was waiting. "How is the specimen? I assume he has awoken."  
  
"There isn't anyone important around, you can call him by his name, and he is fine, from the looks of it he just barely woke up before I walked in. I am guessing that he will be able to move around shortly. He doesn't seem to remember anything though; perhaps it is better that way…" he trailed off as he hard footsteps coming from around the corner and down the hall. "…Must be the general, Aerie, will you inform him that Ryu, has awoken while I get him his clothes?"  
  
"Not a problem, you had best hurry or he might think that you are avoiding him." Kim hurries off in the opposite direction, while Aerie pretends to just be coming out of the lab area as General Yoshimo walks around the corner. The General is large…about 6'9" wild guess about 270lbs, dark skin, black hair down to his shoulders, real muscular build, a scar across his nose and above his left eye, which was green, and menacing.  
  
"How is the boy?! Is he awake? We need him to pilot that new gear! Well?!"  
  
"Now now sir, he only just woke up, he isn't even clothed yet. I'm sure the new gear can wait until he is at least clothed and cleaned.'  
  
"I suppose, he had better be more useful than that piece of trash was. Bah! To think that trash passed me in the ranks!"  
  
"You mean Ramsus? Of course this boy will be more useful, Ramsus was made with Cain in mind, he was modeled after the -Contact-."  
  
"Does he suspect?" asked the General  
  
"Not a thing, if this boy doesn't have any problems…." She cut herself off as Kim came back with some clothes, and is heading into the lab place when the general stopped him.  
  
"What might those be? And where are you taking them?"  
  
"These? These are commonly known as clothes, and I am taking them to the naked boy in here."  
  
"Don't get smart with me doc, I might decide I need your funding elsewhere." The general said as he smirked. Kim just glared at him for a minute then continued into the room.  
  
Ryu just laid there thinking, trying to remember how he got here…or where HERE was for that matter. Just then he hears the door at the far end of the room open and close. He tried to sit up and see exactly what he was laying on and who was coming.  
  
This time he found it much easier to move and, with some effort, sat up and looked around. He was in what he assumed used to be one of the tubes that the other things are in, except this one is bigger, probably to accommodate for his size. He was about 6'6" 240lbs, silver hair, in the back his hair hung to a little below his shoulders. His eyes were sapphire blue, and he had real light colored skin.  
  
All of a sudden Kim appeared out of nowhere, but this time he was closer so that Ryu could get a better look at him. He had brown hair, pretty dark, tied back into a damn long ponytail, with a few strands of hair hanging down in front of his face. "What do you want?" asked Ryu  
  
"I see you can move, Ryu. I brought you some clothes, but sorry, you need a bath first. Come with me."  
  
"Wha…hey! Whose Ryu?"  
  
"You, sorry I forgot that your memory is still a little messed up. Come, this way." Kim headed off towards a door to the left of where Ryu was.  
  
Ryu struggled but managed to stand up, but started to fall until Kim caught him. "Guess your muscles are still a little unused eh?" he laughed, but Ryu was still trying to stand up. After a short while they managed to get to the washroom and get Ryu cleaned up.  
  
"Here, put these on." Kim handed him the clothes that he grabbed. "I got them from a friend who has a son that is around your age…your…16 right?"  
  
"Whatever…" Ryu grabbed the clothes and started putting them on. There was a pair of somewhat baggy black pants, a black shirt, and a long black trench coat.  
  
"Well…looks like they're about the right size, we need to cut your hair though."  
  
"Leave my hair alone. I just need something to tie it back with."  
  
"We can get that later right now we need to get you walking a little better."  
  
"I can walk alright, just give me a minute to adjust, and while doing so how about you tell me what I am doing here."  
  
Kim sighed and thought for a moment. *maybe if I just don't tell him EVERYTHING it'd be okay.* "um…our military wants you to test out one of our new gears, the one thing that helped them go before was destroyed, and we have been working on how to get one to go without it."  
  
"So you are going to put me in that thing to see if it works instead of one of your own men, no thank you; I'd rather not."  
  
"Several of our men have tried riding in it, but they couldn't take the physical or mental strain that it put on them."  
  
"and you think that I will be able to? You think that a teenager is going to be able to take more strain than grown men?! Are you people insane?"  
  
"Yes we do, see you have been enhanced with nanomachines, you see…well, I cant really explain it to you, its not that I don't want to, its just that we would both get in trouble."  
  
"Yea, right, I'm supposed to believe that? Your funny. I still want to know what those things in the other tubes in there were, care to tell, or will 'we both get in trouble' if you tell me?"  
  
"You guessed it."  
  
"Figures." Ryu was starting to get used to walking again and could walk fairly well again. Kim guided Ryu to the door where he had left Aerie and the good General. They were still there, but seemed to stop talking right when the door opened.  
  
"Is that him? Looks weak to me." The General said with a smirk on his face as he looked Ryu over.  
  
"What?!" Ryu lunged at him but was stopped by Kim's arm "Who you callin weak?! I'll beat the shit outta you!" Kim had to use both arms to hold Ryu back but started getting pushed anyway.  
  
"Guess not, hope your as tough in that gear, kid." Ryu stopped pushing forward as he heard the General say this, then he looked at Aerie, who was in turn staring right at him in wonder.  
  
*he just barely started moving and he can already push Kim like that?* she thought to herself, only to be brought back to reality by Kim shaking her lightly.  
  
"You there? Wake up." Kim looked concerned as he look at her blank stare.  
  
"Wha…What, what? S-s-sorry about that." Ryu looked at her strangely before returning his gaze to the general who was laughing.  
  
"What's this gear you've been talking about?"  
  
"ahh….right to business, I like that. It's the first gear made since the Zohar modifier was destroyed that has been able to move, other than our enemy's gear. So we took all the data that we had gotten from that gear and made a new one, so as you could have guessed they look similar. But my men are too weak to pilot it."  
  
"So I heard. So why don't you pilot it?" The general looked like that was meant as an insult.  
  
He thought for a moment. Ryu thought he was trying to think up an excuse and wasn't far from right. "The Emperor wont let me pilot a gear that isn't completely safe for use by someone like me."  
  
"Do you always bend over when the Emperor tells you to?" this didn't sit well with Mr. High and Mighty General Yoshimo but Kim was there to save Ryu before he got into a fight with him by taking his arm and dragging him away from the General.  
  
"Come on, before you get yourself killed."  
  
"What? I could have taken him. Who is this 'Emperor' guy anyway, and where are we going?!"  
  
"The Emperor's name is Krelian, and we are going to the gear hangar to set the gear up to your specifications."  
  
"Who is the 'enemy' that Mr. 'I always do what I'm told' was talking about?"  
  
"His name, from what I understand, is Fei Fong Wong." They arrived at the gear hangar, Ryu looked around but only saw one gear, which he assumed was the one he was going to be piloting. (if you want a visual think of Xenogears and make it black)  
  
"What is it with you people and putting me in black?!"  
  
"With the clothes, its all the kid had, and I didn't pick out the color if the gear, so leave me alone about it!"  
  
There! Was that longer? Yea I think it was, how was it? Is the Emperor REALLY Krelian? Ya think the General is going to kill Ryu before the day is over? FIND OUT NEXT! SAME BAT TIME! SAME BAT CHANNEL! 


End file.
